


Cold

by StarTears



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good dad Garon, Heavy Angst, Homesickness, Its mainly family, Mikoto lives AU, No Valla AU, No third path, but romance is still present, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTears/pseuds/StarTears
Summary: Corrin cannot help but feel cold in the warmth of Hoshido.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight AU where Valla does not exists, no evil dragons, deep realms or any of those bs lol. Hoshido and Nohr are still in conflict. There is the list of things that are different from the original story in the end notes, because its pretttty long ^^;
> 
> Well, that's all I have to say, and please enjoy the fanfic

* * *

Corrin cannot help but feel cold in the warmth of ‘home,’ Hoshido.

Ever since she arrived in her ‘true’ home, Hoshido. Corrin had always felt cold. It was unusual, considering Hoshido’s climate is much warmer than Nohr. She does not know why, but the warmth of Hoshido bothered her. It bothered her how peaceful being in Hoshido is compared to the harsher life in Nohr.

Her birth mother’s smile was as radiant as the bright sky of Hoshido. She finds herself thinking how unfair it was for Nohr to suffer under the dark skies. She found warmth while talking to Queen Mikoto, sakura and Azura. Whenever she talks to Ryoma, Hinoka, Yukimura, and when the Gods allow it, Takumi, she feels … bothered.

No, they were not bad people, they treated her kindly. Even she could sense Takumi’s kindness behind that prickly exterior. It was that their hatred for Nohr bothered her deeply.

Corrin does love them. She really does. But, her loyalties stay in Nohr. Her heart remains with the harsh and cold Nohr, and she cannot let go of the people she holds so dear.

She feels cruel, wanting to go ‘home’ to a home that was never hers. She feels cruel for wanting to leave her ‘true’ family for her foster one.  One day, she tells Azura her thoughts on her situation, knowing that she would be able to understand her feelings the most.

“I don’t think what you feel is wrong,” Azura says. “I feel the same with the people of Hoshido, I do not want to return to Nohr, despite my Mother was once its Queen.”

“I see.”

“It’s natural for us to become attached to the people we grow up with. For you, your Nohrian family, and for me, my—your Hoshidian family.” she smiles gently. “I do not know what will become of Nohr after your return to Hoshido. Perhaps I will return to Nohr and you will stay in Hoshido.”

“Yes …” Corrin frowns. “I suppose …”

Sensing Corrin’s sadness, Azura quickly changed their conversation topic. “Say, Corrin, would you mind telling me about your family in Nohr? I’m afraid I have forgotten much about home.”

Corrin’s face lit up slightly. Her frown turns into a small smile, and she looks ahead to the beautiful lake in front of them.

“Well, I’ve been living a secluded life in the Northern Fortress for the longest time in my life. I was never really lonely though, everyone came to visit me from time to time. Xander, Camila, Elise and … Leo would come to visit,” Azura noticed that her face softens when she mentions Leo. “Father would come to visit every now and then, but he was always so busy so his visits are very rare.”

“I see. How is he as late? I hear rumours of his health deteriorating, and I am becoming concerned,” Azura asks.

Corrin bits her lower lip. “Honestly, I don’t know. The last time I saw him, he seemed to be extremely weak, and I am growing extremely concerned, everyone has. Some people see it as an advantage, so Xander and Camila has worked extremely hard to protect him and Nohr—but, I suppose it wasn’t enough because here I am today.”

She quickly shook her head. “No, no. I musn’t think like that. Um, so anyway—Big Brother Xander trained me since I was young. To me, he is the best older Brother anyone could dream of. He may look cold and fierce, but he is actually very kind. He may not look like it, but he’s actually just a big softie, I suppose he is extremely similar to Ryoma.”

“Mhm,” Azura smiles as she listens to Corrin’s story.

“Big Sister Camilla is the doting older sister, and I think that best describes her. While she’s a bit … scary at times, she’s always there to cheer me up, and well the rest of the family too. Elise is the youngest, she’s the light of the family. She’s actually the complete opposite of Sakura, but I love them both equally. Elise … I hope she’s doing alright now. And Leo … Leo is …”

“Yes? What about Leo?

“Leo is …” Corrin sighs. “Leo can be a bit haughty, and cold. He sometimes acts extremely pragmatic, and he’s extremely ruthless in battle field. Unlike me, he is pragmatic, and I wish I could be like him in the battle field. But, despite all that, he is extremely kind. Despite his awkward ways, he always manages to comfort me, always helps me in time of need. He's respected by many, and I—I respect him greatly,”

“Corrin …”

“I—Ah, I’m so sorry, Azura!” Corrin apologizes. “I must’ve bore you with my story! I promise I’m not this much of a chatterbox, I’m …” she's cut off by a stifled laughter from Azura.

“Heehee, please pardon me, Corrin,” she says. “Please do not worry, I enjoy listening to your stories.

“A-Ah, is that so …” the Princess laughs awkwardly.

“Yes, looking at your expression as you talk about your family in Nohr is extremely relaxing, I can feel your deep love for them, so I do not mind,” her smile turns into a mischievous one. “… especially when you were talking about Leo,”

“Azura!”

The two women laughs cheerfully underneath the beautiful cherry tree and soft light of Hoshido. For once, Corrin does not feel cold underneath the warmth of Hoshido.

“Pardon my intrusion, Milady,” Kaze appears before them. “Lady Corr--Kamui, Lady Azura, the royal family is awaiting your presence,”

“Oh dear, we must’ve been chatting for a long time,” Azura arose from her sitting position. “Corrin, we must go before we miss dinner,”

“Yes, of course.” she thanks Kaze and follows Azura to castle Shirasagi.

* * *

 

Dinner with her ‘true’ family made her feel less cold. They exchanged talks with each other, and the air in the room felt incredibly warm for Corrin.

“Kamui, why don’t you try this!” Hinoka offers. “Kamui?”

“Huh? Oh, yes! Of course, thank you Sister,”  _Kamui._ Right, her name was never Corrin. Her name was Kamui, a name given by her Mother.

“Do you still feel disoriented, Kamui?” Mother asks kindly. “We can—”

“Oh no, I don’t feel as disoriented as before …” Corrin replies. “I’m just … not used to being called as ‘Kamui’ that is all.” she explains.

Suddenly, she felt the cold once again. She saw the face of her family darken, especially Hinoka and Ryoma. Corrin stole a glance at Sakura and Takumi, Sakura is visibly nervous, while Takumi just looks away. Azura gives Corrin a torn smile from across the table.

“Damn Nohrian scum, they must’ve cursed you with their fell magic!” Hinoka curses. “How dare they remove your memories of us!”

“Horrible. How unhonourable,” Ryoma spats.

“Now, now, you both,” Mikoto clasps her hands together. “Please, at ease. Let us enjoy our meal like a normal family, shall we?”

At that, Hinoka and Ryoma drops the topic, and dinner resumed without any more discussions of Nohr. Azura sang a Hoshidian at the end of the meal, and everyone seemed to be at peace.

Corrin, did not.

She kept thinking of her Nohrian family, despite her true family surrounding her. She thinks about Leo. What would he do if he was in her place? He probably would have returned to Nohr by now, he has no place in his heart to doubt—his loyalties would always be with Nohr. Thinking about the blonde Prince, a small smile graced on her lips.

“A smile? That’s relieving.”

Corrin’s thoughts of Leo quickly disappeared, and she turned to the source of the voice. It was Takumi, Leo’s supposedly counterpart.

“Takumi …”

“I’m being completely honest here, I don’t want you to be here.” He states curtly.

 _Neither do I._ Corrin thoughts, but he did not want him to become offended and throw a tantrum in front of their family.

“I see … and why is that?” she asks quietly.

“Because it means, Azura would have to return to Nohr.”

“What? Azura?”

“I … I don’t want her to leave …” His cheeks turn into a faint shade of red. “B-But! That’s because everybody enjoys her singing! And … she’s extremely happy here!”

_Ah._

_Azura really is my counterpart._ Corrin smiles faintly.

“Me too,”

“What?” her younger brother turns to her.

“I have … someone who makes me extremely happy in Nohr as well … I understand, Brother.” She thinks of Leo.

Takumi seemed to understand, and a small smile graced on his lips. The two of them sat next to each other without saying anything else, watching to Azura’s beautiful performance.

 

Later that night, Mikoto gave Corrin a gift.

“This is the Golden sword, the Yato. It belonged to your true Father—My previous husband.” Mikoto presents.

“M-My true Father?”  _Gods, how many Fathers do I have in my life?_ “You mean King Sumeragi isn’t—”

“No. In a sense, you are not siblings with your siblings as well.” Mikoto says. “Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura are the children of King Sumeragi and Queen Ikona. Your Father was a best friend of Sumeragi, and unfortunately … he died …. a year after your Birth,” despite her teary eyes, her smile was ever present. “He died in the hands of a Nohrian sorcerer,”

“Mother …”

“Ikona and Sumeragi helped me through it all. And it returns, I helped them raise their children, Ryoma and Hinoka. They became your playmates, so that explains why they are extremely attached to you. Takumi came into the picture not long after, but when she was pregnant with Sakura … her health was deteriorating. Ikona told me that I—I have to watch over her children after her death. Of course, I told her she would not die, but—”

“She died in childbirth.”

“Correct. Ikona died soon after giving birth to Sakura. In her death-bed, she told me to become the Queen of Hoshido and to become a Mother for her children. So then, I married Sumeragi and became the Queen of Hoshido …”

“Mother … I—”

 _Sympathy._ That was what she felt.

“When Sumeragi died and you were taken away, I—I was devasted, Kamui … I’m so glad you’re back …”

Mikoto hugs her daughter, and Corrin returned the hug. She couldn’t feel anything more than sympathy—she felt cruel. She was the daughter of this woman, she was the Princess of Hoshido, but she—she—

“Ah, enough with the tears,” Mikoto quickly composes herself, despite her eyes still filled with tears. “Kamui, here. This blade, the Yato, is for you.”

“…” she observes the blade and found an engraving near the hilt of the sword. “… ‘to my best friend, Anankos …’” she reads. “Is Anankos …”

“Yes. Your Father …”

“I see …” Corrin felt—she felt—just “Thank you, Mother,”

_Cold._

When she was walking back to her quarters, she saw the silhouette of Azura and Takumi. Hidden from sight, she hears their conversation.

“I don’t want you to leave …” Takumi whispers.

“Takumi … you must give Kamui your attention now, I’m not—”

“Azura, we’ve never acted like siblings, not even once. Kamui is my sister, but you … you’re someone I—”

“Takumi …”

When their lips connect, Corrin quickly fled to her room. She tries to find warmth in sleeping in the weird ‘futons’ of Hoshido, but it was too cold. It was extremely cold, and her body won’t stop shivering. She thinks of Xander’s posture while practicing swordsmanship, she thinks of Camilla braiding her hair, she thinks of Elise playing hide and seek with her, and she thinks of Leo’s warm embrace.

She thinks of his warmth, despite most of the times when she hugs him he is equipped with his armour. She always felt warm in his embrace. He was always warm—and she misses that warmth. Corrin slowly drifts to sleep as the memories of Nohr comforts her.

* * *

 

The next day, she is informed that she will be introduced to the Hoshidian citizens as the lost Princess.

“Kamui, why don’t you change outfits from that Nohrian armour to this kimono?” Hinoka offers.

“Oh, well—” She didn’t want to lose anymore of Nohr from her.

“Big Sister, Ryoma is looking for you,” Takumi informs.

“Ah, really?! Oh, alright. I’ll see you later, Kamui!”

When Hinoka left the room, Corrins sighs in relief. She looks up to Takumi and give him a smile. “Thank you, Takumi.”

“No problem,” he returns the smile. “Sakura, please give Big Sister the  _haori,”_

“O-oh, U-um, of course …” Sakura appears and approaches Corrin. “Big Sister, h-here you go. You can just cover your armour with this haori, you don’t have to lose anymore of Nohr from you …”

“Sakura … Takumi …” she felt touched at this gesture, and she no longer felt cold. “Thank you so much … you don’t know how much this means to me …”

The two youngest royal siblings of Hoshido just smiles. Corrin allows herself to embrace them, causing Takumi’s face to turn bright red and Sakura to giggle. As much as she misses her Nohr family, she can’t help but become attached to Azura, Takumi, and Sakura as well. Corrin prays, deep in her heart, that peace would someday come true so these moments would last.

Underneath the warm sun of Hoshido, Corrin felt colder than usual. The Hoshidian Plaza was full of Hoshidians, and Corrin felt their curious stares piercing the depths of her soul. She felt extremely cold—cold, cold, cold.

Queen Mikoto turns to her people, she announces in a cheerful voice the reason they are all gathered today, she mentions the lost Princess, she mentions Nohr, she mentions  _Kamui,_ and Corrin started to shiver.

Corrin tries to think of Nohr, she tries to think of Nohr, she tries to think of Leo, trying to regain the warmth that she lost. Ryoma, who was standing beside her, noticed her shivering.

“Kamui? What’s the matter?” Ryoma whispers.

“C-Cold …” she replies. “It’s … so cold,”

“What?” He is more puzzled than concerned. “Kamui, the sun is shining brightly, how can it be cold?”

“I-I …”

“Everyone!” Mikoto’s cheerful voice—her Mother’s voice—“I present to you, the lost Princess of Hoshido,”

“Le … o,” Corrin whispers quietly, too quiet, not even Ryoma could hear.

Her head was spinning, she managed to see a glimpse of her Mother turning to her direction before everything started to fade to black.

“Kamu—”

CRASH! 

“KAMUI!”

She hears her ‘family’ calling out for  _Kamui._ Her vision was not completely gone yet, but her head was spinning. She sees her Mother’s worried expression and sense the panic of the people.

“Kamui?! Are you alright?! Are you still dizzy? Sakura!” Ryoma calls.

“Big Sister!” Sakura rushes to her side.

“Corr—Kamui, are you alright?” Azura asks.

“I-I …”

She can’t stand it anymore. Despite the warmth of Hoshido, she felt extremely cold. She desperately needs to return to Nohr—To her family. When Azura was in sight, behind her was Takumi with a worried expression, Corrin pushes Ryoma away and clings to Azura for dear life. Tears streamed down freely from her eyes, she whispers, in a broken voice, ‘I want to go home,’ to Azura. The songstress returns the hug, humming a sombre tune to comfort her.

“Queen Mikoto, Lord Ryoma!”

A ninja appears suddenly in the plaza in wounds. sensing something amiss, Corrin calmed her tears and turned to the ninja.

“Saizo?! What happened?!” Ryoma quickly asks.

“L-Lord Ryoma, Queen Mikoto … I have important news. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border.” ‘Saizo’ reports.

_Nohr …? My family …?!_

“What?! Damn Nohrian scum … how dare they!” Ryoma curses.

“O-Oh dear …” Mikoto gasps. “I see … Ryoma, Hinoka, gather our forces, we have to quickly move. Takumi, Sakura, Azura, please keep the citizens safe and take care of Kamui,” Mikoto orders.

“Y-Yes, Mother.” Sakura nods as the grip on her festal tightens.

Takumi nods in understanding and began to move. Azura remained close with Corrin, but she could sense that Corrin’s fears had disappeared.

“Kamui,” Mikoto calls, and her daughter looks at her with teary eyes. “Please wait here, Mother will come right back,”

“Wh-what?”

Mikoto smiles at Corrin before following Hinoka to gather the Hoshidian forces. Hinoka gives Corrin a positive smile before disappearing from her sight.

“A-Ah … Nohr … They …” Corrin shudders. “Azura! I must go to them! I-I-I …”

“Corrin,” Azura pats her shoulder. “I know you are anxious, but please, we have to get the citizens to safety before moving. I will help you in every step we take, so please don’t worry. I’m on your side.”

“Azura ….” touched by the other girl’s sentiment, Corrin wiped away her tears. “You’re right, now let's go,”

“Of course,”

Half an hour later, Corrin, Azura, Takumi and Sakura gathered in the sables. They were preparing to follow the rest to the borders. Corrin no longer felt cold, she felt determined to reunite with her Nohr family. Yet—she felt incredibly guilty for wanting to leave Hoshido. She bits her lower lip so had, she woudldn’t be surprised if it was bleeding.

“It’s okay if you want to go,”

“T-Takumi?”

Takumi looks at his long-lost sister, and wonders why he does not feel any guilt for telling her to follow the path she believes in. He feels empty, he wonders if he truly does love his sister—but, it doesn’t matter.

“…. Even if you were born in Hoshido, even if you are the daughter of the Hoshidian Queen, even if Ryoma and Hinoka desperately tried to rescue you from Nohr,” he looks straight into her eyes, “Your heart lies with Nohr. I understand it is hard to trust the people who claim to be your family despite you having no memories of them. Kamui—No, Corrin. Go home. Go home to Nohr. Nobody should be apart from their family—regardless if you share their blood or not.” He finishes.

“Brother …”

“T-Takumi is right!” Sakura adds. “Y-You might not have the memories of your childhood in Hoshido, a-and it is true that me and Takumi does not have much memory of you either … we l-love you, regardless of where your loyalties lie … y-you are our beloved sister … Ryoma and Hinoka … they have many memories of you … so that’s why … they hate Nohr so much … because they took you away … please don’t hate them …”

“Takumi … Sakura …”

Corrin realized that she was crying once again. Takumi, Sakura, the siblings she just met a week ago—she had come to love them deeply.  She does not want to be separated from them either—what a sister she was.

“I … I love you both as well … I … I wish …” she starts to sob loudly. “I wish we could be … a real f-family!”

“Big Sister …”

She hugs them both, and she couldn’t stop shaking. If only they have met in a better life, a life without war. In their embrace, Corrin felt the warmth returning. She desperately clings to the warmth for as long as she could.

When they arrived at the borders, there has yet any major movements from either party. On top of Azura’s pegasi, Corrin saw her Nohrian siblings, she saw Xander leading the troops, beside him was Leo. She frantically searched for Camilla and Elise, praying that they were safe. She saw Elise near Camilla and she sighed in relief.

“… Corrin, what do you want to do?” Azura’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

“I … I must return home …” Corrin answers with hesitation in her voice. “I-I must return home …”

“Corrin,” Azura calls again. “Why do you have to return to Nohr? Why do you call it a home, when you are becoming attached to Hoshido as well?”

“I …” Corrin takes a deep breath. Her eyes wander to the battle field, she saw both of her family. The two family she loves equally. But, why does she desperately wish to return to Nohr? She— “Because, Nohr needs me.” answers simply. “Nohr is not as blessed as Hoshido with their sunlight, their crops. Yet, Hoshido does not have mercy to give to Nohr. They let Nohrians fight for their own fate. They turn their eyes blind to the suffering of Nohr, they think ignorance is bliss, and I—I do not want Nohr to continue like that. I will aid Nohr, I will return to Father, I—I am a Princess of Nohr! Regardless of where I’m born, who my Mother is, or if I was abducted from Hoshido! I ... am a Princess of Nohr!”

Azura nods. “I see. I understand Corrin. I wish we could’ve been sisters, I would love to have you as a dependable younger sister,”

“Azura …” Corrin shook her head, enough crying for today. “I—We’ll meet again. I swear on it,”

“Well then Corrin,” Azura turns her head to look at Corrin. “I look forward for that day. For now, … Goodbye, Kamui.”

When the Pegasi was at a safe distance to the ground, Corrin thanks Azura quietly and leaps to the cold ground of the borders—right in the middle of Nohr and Hoshido, just before Xander and Ryoma had begun their duel.

“Corrin?!”

“Kamui?!”

She looks up. She saw her older Brothers, Xander and Ryoma. Corrin sighs, she knows she’s not going to like what is going to happen after this.

“Ah, my beloved Corrin!” she hears Camilla call her.

“Big sister! Yaay, Big sister is back!” Elise. As cheerful as always.

“Corrin!” Leo. “You have the devil’s own luck!”

“Leo …” She couldn’t contain her smile any longer.

“Kamui!” Her Mother. “Kamui! What are you doing?! Please come back, its dangerous!”

“Mother, stand back!” Hinoka pushes her back. “Kamui! Get back here!”

“Kamui, stand aside. I have to defeat the Nohrian Prince so we can go back home as soon as possible.” Ryoma says.

Ah. She never realized how warm the borders were. It felt so warm compared to both Hoshido and Nohr. Between Hoshido and Nohr, her two homes, she felt so much warmth. Surrounded by both of her family—she felt … warm.

“Kamui! Quickly, come home, come to Hoshido …” her Mother cries.

She stole a glance at Sakura and Takumi who stood close to each other, they both had a smile on their faces and that was enough to encourage her.

“Mother, everyone … Hoshido is a beautiful place. I’m glad I was born there, underneath those beautiful cherry blossom trees …” Corrin starts. “Mother, I thank you for everything, for giving birth to me, for letting me be siblings with Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura,”

“Corrin?” she hears Xander questions her words.

“Kamui … Me too, Kamui! I am grateful for you are my daughter … Now please … come here,” Mikoto sobs.

Corrin wishes that everything was easier. She wishes she was born in a better world where Nohr and Hoshido both got along.

But that is nothing but a dream.

“I’m sorry, everyone.” Corrin unsheathes her Father’s sword and faced her Hoshidian family.

_I know what I must do._

 

“Ryoma, withdraw your troops.”

“Kamui!”

She hears her Mother break down in tears, and yet she did not turn back. This is the path she chose. Nohr. Her family.

“Kamui, you’ve been brainwashed by those vile Nohrians! Come home to Hoshido, Sister!” Ryoma shouts.

“No, Ryoma.” She answers calmly. “I will stand by Nohr.”

“… Very well then. It looks like we have to take you by force!” Ryoma unsheathes his mighty Raijinto and rushes to attack her,

“I won’t allow it!” Xander blocks Ryoma’s attack just on time. “Camilla, Leo, Elise! Prepare for battle!”

“Yes, don’t worry dear Corrin, I will protect you now!” Camilla mounts Marzia.

“Let’s finish this quickly!” Elise chirps.

“Failure is no option.” Leo adds.

“Kamui! I won’t let them take you away again!” she hears Hinoka shout.

“Kamui! Please come back!” Mikoto cries.

“Queen Mikoto, please you must stand back,” Yukimura advices.

“Azura, Sakura, stay near me, I promise it will be over soon,” Takumi assures the two behind him.

“Takumi, I will fight with you,” Azura raises her naginata. “We’ll do this together,” she smiles.

“H-hey!” Takumi’s face flushes. “G-Gee, not now will you!?”

The two forces charged. The battle had begun, but Corrin’s thoughts are not yet completely sorted. With the battle continuing, Corrin felt the cold returning.

“Corrin, don’t space out.”

She turns, it was Leo. She smiles softly and looks him in the eyes. “Leo … You’re here …”

“Corrin, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stand with you, no matter what,” he promises.

“Yes … I know you will.”

The two of them joined the fray of battle. Watching each other’s back, just like all those times in the past when completing their Father’s missions. A sudden flash of red came into Leo’s sight, approaching Corrin, he quickly attacked the enemy with Brynhildr, only to realize that his magic did little damage—

“A Sky Knight!” Leo informed Corrin.

“Hinoka!”

“What exactly do you think you're doing, Kamui?! Betraying us for Nohr... It just can't be true! They must have tricked you somehow, right” She asks, her voice cracking.

“I'm sorry, Hinoka. I just... I can't abandon the ones I loved all these years. It's as simple as that.” Corrin answers in a bitter tone.

“Kamui ... Say it isn't so...” Hinoka bit her lower lip. “… Fine then … I’ll show you the strength I’ve trained for the sake of rescuing you from Nohr. I’ll get you back, Sister! Even if it means breaking a bone or two!”

“Sister, no!”

Corrin barely managed to evade Hinoka’s attack, but she managed to swing her sword with enough power to knock Hinoka from her Pegasus, but not enough to kill her.

“Hinoka … I’m sorry, you’ve been nothing but a good person …” Corrin apologizes before she dealt the finishing blow. “I’m sorry … this ends now!”

“I … refuse to … accept this …” Hinoka murmurs before falling off her Pegasus. “N-No … Kamui wait … Damn it all!” she sobs loudly. “What have I been fighting for all this time?!”

“Hinoka …”

“Corrin.” Leo calls her softly. “We must continue on, Xander is but a few swings away from victory.”

“Yes …” she turns her back from her forgotten sister, trying extremely hard to ignore her loud sobs.

Corrin took Leo’s hand and mounted his horse. Corrin looks out for possible enemies around them. She saw a shuriken aimed at their direction, and she quickly bloked it with her sword.

“Leo, up ahead!”

“Got it!”

Leo’s Brynhildr managed to damage the enemy in front of them significantly. Corrin jumps off the mount and takes a closer look at the enemy. It was Yukimura.

“Yukimura ….”

“Lady Kamui, please return at once. Lady Mikoto has spent years worrying for you, and this is what you do when you are reunited? Betray her? Betray your kingdom? Such a honorless Princess you are,”

“Yukimura, tell my Mother I’m sorry. But, this is the path that I choose. I will fight with Nohr and peace in this continent. So please, move aside.”

“Ha! I shall do no such thing for a traitor as yourself!”

“… I see,”

The two clashed, but Corrin had an advantage as Yukimura had already been injured by Leo. She thought it was unfair, but then again, everything that she’s done shows how extremely unfair she was. She chose one family above the other. How unfair she was being, how cruel she was being.

“… I’m sorry, Yukimura.”

“Corrin! Let us go, Xander has defeated Prince Ryoma! The Hoshidian forces are retreating!” Leo calls.

“Yes, let us.”

After they crossed the bridge, Corrin feels Azura’s presence. On top of Leo’s mount, she slowly turned her head to see Azura and Takumi standing on the other side of the bridge. They give her a smile and wave. Corrin returns the smile, feeling the coldness of the battle disappear.

“Corrin, are you tired?” Leo asks while they were still on their way back to Nohr.

“Oh, no. Please don’t worry.” She quickly dismisses.

“That was an emotionally taxing battle for you, its best if you get some rest on our way back to Nohr.” he advices. “… please hold on to me and try to sleep. I promise, I won’t let you fall.”

“Leo … okay, I will.”

She hears her sibling’s quiet talks around her, and she felt … at home. She feels slightly cold, but warm. It was a weird feeling, but she has grown accustomed with it. She hears Camilla chastises Leo, Elise teasing him and Xander’s quiet laugh. She felt so warm, it felt so warm.

She hugs Leo tighter, wanting to never let go.

When they arrived at castle Krakenburg, she is awoken by Leo’s gentle nudge. Her vision clears, and she sees her retainers, Silas, Jakob, and Felicia rushing to her. She dismounted and approached them as fast as her legs could talk her. Corrin apologizes for being careless and letting them get hurt, they apologize for falling in battle and causing her to be taken away.

When she passed the hallways of the Castle, the servants and knights all bowed their heads in respect, saying a quick ‘welcome back’ to her, before returning to their duties. And there she was. Standing in front of the large doors of the throne room where her ‘Father’ is.

The doors opened. She saw her Father sitting on top of the throne.

The siblings approach the large throne and bows before their Father. Xander, the leader of the siblings, look up to their Father and announce, “Father, Corrin has returned.”

“I see,” Garon’s voice had become weaker than the last time she heard him speak. “Corrin, come here.”

“Of course, Father.”

She stood up from her position, and Garon did the same. She was expecting a slap, or perhaps a yell from him, but instead … she received a hug.

Her eyes widened. What … Was he doing? She wasn’t his daughter, she was a ‘prisoner’ of Nohr, she was just … Why would he hug her the way her Mother hugged her? She—

“Corrin.” His voice breaks her train of thoughts. “I’m glad you came home.”

Her chest tightens, her eyes started to water. She couldn’t believe this. She felt more emotion in the hug of the man who has no blood relation with her instead of the hug of her Mother. What sort of daughter was she? Perhaps Yukimura was right, she is nothing but a disgrace.

But she did not care. If being a disgrace meant being with the people she had grown to love as a true family— _Corrin hugs Garon back, starting to cry quietly—_ then she does not mind being a disgrace to Hoshido.

* * *

 

Later that night, Leo found Corrin in a pond.

He first thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but after taking a better look, it was truly his ‘sister’ in a pond doing—nothing at all, just looking at the full moon.

“C-Corrin?! What are you doing in there?! Get out, now! You’ll get sick!” He rushes to the pond.

“Oh, Leo?” she turns to him. “Ahah … I was just … feeling hot?”

“Yes sure, in the cold climate of Nohr, there’s no way you can feel hot until you have to jump into a pond at midnight.” Leo grumbles. “Goodness, hang on, let me get you a towel,”

“Wait, there’s no need,” Corrin stops him. “I already brought a towel, oh and some tea as well!”

“… well, SOMEONE’S prepared.”

“Ahaha,” she simply laughs awkwardly. “Leo? Would you mind staying here with me for a while? Can we talk too?”

Leo’s expression softens and her request. He flicks her forehead softly, resulting a small giggle, before replying, “You don’t need to ask, silly. Of course, we can,” 

After Corrin dries herself off, she pours some tea for both her and Leo. She sat next to him as they watch the full moon.

She glances at Leo. Oh how much she missed him when they were separated from each other. She sighs and leans onto him. He visibly stiffens at the contact, but then relaxes soon after.

“It has been … a wild week,” Leo starts.

“Yes … indeed it has …” Corrin agrees. “I-I … can’t believe that I was never a Princess of Nohr … and my name isn’t truly ‘Corrin’”

“Don’t say that,” Leo reaches for her hand. “No matter where you are from, you are still a Princess of Nohr who is loved by its people. You came home to Nohr, to us, to me …”

She allows his hand to rest above her. “Yeah … I’m … actually quite relieved that I know the truth of my birth …”

“Well reuniting with your Mother and true siblings must’ve made you happy …”

“No—Well, Yes, but it’s not just that,” Corrin sighs.

“Oh?”

“I—I’m glad  that I’m not … related to you.”

Silence.

 “… What are you saying?” Leo asks, slightly offended.

There was no turning back now. She had to say it. “I-I, I suppose I’m actually … extremely glad that I am not actually siblings with you.”

“… Me too,” he admits quietly. “All those time we went to a mission together, all those times we gazed into each other’s eyes, it—it was not how a Brother should look at his sister.”

“W-What?” Her face flushed.

“I’ve always suspected that we are not truly related, your features are not exactly Nohrian. Perhaps that theory was what made me act hostile around you. I never saw you as a sister, not even once. You were … a competition, someone who I must defeat in order to gain the acknowledgement of Xander and Camilla,” Leo admits.

“Leo …”

“But, as I grew up, I no longer see you as an obstacle. Instead, you were … a dear friend. A sister? I suppose you were, but I never loved you as a sister. I loved you … as a woman …” he confesses.  

“W-wait, Leo …. you’re not … kidding?” she asks for confirmation.

“Do you think I’m one to lie about this?” he asks back.

“… no. You’re not.” she blushes harder. “So … Leo …”

“Yes Corrin,” he smiles gently. “I love you, I loved you for the longest time, but I would never admit it. I love you, your smile, your kind heart, everything about you,” their faces were so close …. “But what about you, dear Corrin? Tell me, do you love me as well?”

“Leo …” her face was as red as his favourite tomato now.

“Come on, say it,” just a few inches apart …

“Leo, I love you. I’ve always thought of you as my cute and adorable little brother, but once you grew up—you became a wonderful man … the man who claims my heart—”

He cuts her off with a kiss. It was an innocent kiss, Corrin’s first, and she wonders if this was his as well. But then, he deepened the kiss. He pushes her down to the cold ground without breaking the kiss. She was breathless, but she did not care. She wants more of him, she wants more of Leo.

When they broke the kiss, they both were running out of air. She gazes into his eyes and pulls him into a kiss once more.

Underneath the full moon of Nohr, Corrin felt warm, she felt hot, she felt happy. She was with her family, she was with Leo. For one night, she could just forget about the pain of abandoning her other family, she could forget about the guilt of leaving her Mother.

All she has to do is just focus on the present. She kisses him, desperately, passionately. She wants nothing more but him. She just wants him, and it was the same for him. Leo pulled away and gazed into her ruby eyes. Her innocent gaze just tempted him even more—more, more and more.

 “Aren’t you cold?” Leo asks at one point.

“No,” She quickly replies. “I’m with you, aren’t I?”

Underneath the warmth of the sun in Hoshido, Corrin felt nothing but cold. But in the dark nights of Nohr, she felt so much warmth that she never felt in Hoshido.

 So, they kissed, again, again, again and again. Corrin did not care—she was with Leo, she was with her family, she didn’t care. No matter how cold the night was, no matter how cruel the dark was, no matter what—

Corrin never felt cold in Nohr.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just removed Valla because I didn't like the idea of an invisible army being the cause of the conflict betweenn Nohr and Hoshido. Fates would have a better, and more dramatic and sad, story if it was just about 2 nations who are at war with each other because of their differences, Hoshido being blessed with all the food they produce while Nohr suffers with its lack of it. Eh, regardless I wrote this fanfic after a long Fates play through and me skipping all of its dialog and story because it just hurts. 
> 
> Here are the things that are different from the original story;
> 
> 1\. Mikoto and her first husband (His name is still Anankos because I don't know what else to call him lol) are fully Hoshidian and they were good friends to the late King and Queen, Sumeragi and Ikona  
> 2\. Mikoto doesn't die, because dang.  
> 3\. Garon is a good Dad and King who just wants to do his best for his nation  
> 4\. Xander and Camilla are both Katerina's children (She's still dead though, sorrry ><), Leo and Elise share the same Mother (That is dead, ouch)  
> 5\. Arete, who was married to Garo at that time, died on the same time as Sumeragi.  
> 6\. Sumeragi and Arete was killed by Hans/Iago (I'm sorry this AU is not so complete)  
> 7\. Azura and Corrin switched places on the same time  
> 8\. Garon being a good dad to Corrin and his kids  
> 9\. The Ice tribe and Cheve are loyal to Nohr  
> 10\. Corrin was released from the Northern Fortress a year before she was taken to Hoshido, and she is already and experienced fighter who completes missions that her Father give her. Felicia, Jakob, Silas and Gunther are her retainers.  
> 11\. Lilith does not exist as well as Valla, deep realms and anything that's in a scale bs from Fates. 
> 
> Enough of my ramblings, thank you for reading ^^


End file.
